1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and image processing apparatus capable of avoiding an error and continuing a processing operation.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus is known that converts image data so as to output it by a suitable format. For example, the apparatus is built into a multifunction machine having functions of a printer, facsimile, copier, and scanner and the like.
In recent years, a program that performs complicated functions such as interruption processing or print status setting is implemented in the image processing apparatus according to commercial needs. As the program generally includes larger amount of codes, it is more difficult to thoroughly find bugs and finish debugging before shipment of the apparatus. In other words, the apparatus has a risk of errors occurring during operation.